Gensets typically consist of a combustion engine coupled with an electric generator for generating electric power from the combustion of hydrocarbon fuels and the like. Although the combination of an electric generator and combustion engine has been known for many decades, improvements in design, components, operation, controls, etc. continue to be developed. As such, there are many different subsystems, sensors, controllers and other components that may be combined together in modern genset systems.
One area of genset-related technology that continues to see advances in component design and operation relates to the sensing/monitoring of various operating parameters in a genset system. In particular, it is common for genset users to replace existing, standard sensors of the genset system with replacement sensors. The existing sensors may be worn out, defective, or a superior version simply available. Similarly, changing or adding hardware, changing oil type and other modifications to a genset system may render the standard factory installed sensors inadequate. Users may also wish to add optional sensors to the system to monitor parameters not previously considered important, or where monitoring was previously not required in a particular jurisdiction. Most gensets come equipped with an on-package genset controller, which is used to control operation of the genset responsive to a variety of sensed operating parameters. Genset controllers are also typically configured to raise various alerts when undesired operating conditions occur, or a risk exists that they will occur.
It is common for genset controllers to be pre-configured to receive and process inputs from standard sensors of the system via sensor calibration data stored in the form of hard coded sensor maps, i.e. maps programmed into the code of the genset system. For example, in a typical approach, the genset controller will interpret inputs from system sensors and output corresponding signals based on map data that is programmed into the operating code for the genset controller. If a replacement sensor having different output characteristics is added to the genset system, however, the genset controller may be unable to properly process the sensor data with the existing maps. Sub-optimal sensor data processing can result in alarms being unnecessarily tripped or, worse, not tripped when they should be, can compromise attempts to control operating efficiency and emissions, and a host of other problems. In one example, improper sensor data processing could simply cause a genset to run out of fuel where the controller indicates the tank is still partially full based on faulty data processing.
In an attempt to accommodate a user's desire to add new sensors, replace old or defective sensors with upgraded versions, etc., it has been common for genset manufacturers to write the necessary software fixes, and send them out to customers. The drawbacks of painstaking code writing to address the simple swapping of sensors or addition of new sensors to a genset system by an end user will be readily apparent.
The desirability of importing at least some flexibility to genset control systems has been recognized for some time. To this end, certain strategies have been proposed to permit a genset controller to be configured for use with different gensets. One such configurable controller is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,692 B1 to Eaton et al. (“Eaton”). In Eaton's approach, a genset controller includes a memory for storing different software routines, a personality profile data set and a user-settable data set. Changes to the personality profile data set and the user-settable data set can be downloaded to the memory. While Eaton's strategy may improve flexibility by providing data specific to a particular genset, it is desirable to provide much greater flexibility in terms of a user's interaction with and customization of a genset controller, as Eaton contemplates only limited types of data that can be input, none of which allow for simplified sensor changes, additions or upgrades via inputting of calibration data.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or shortcomings set forth above.